


Oral Obsession

by LordValeryMimes



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/pseuds/LordValeryMimes
Summary: Lister won't stop sucking on things, and Rimmer can't take it any longer.





	Oral Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oral Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462106) by [felineranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger). 



> Thanks to [janamelie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie) for being my tireless beta!
> 
> And thanks to Rob Grant and Doug Naylor for creating these characters so I could make them get up to all sorts of smeg.

The next day was no better, nor the day after that. Rimmer’s brain was entirely fixated on one thing, and one thing alone: the sensation of his longest finger being pulled, wetly and noisily, into the sucking heat of David Lister’s mouth. The image of Lister’s pert lips curled seductively around his digit was burned into his retinas as firmly as if he'd stared at the sun. No amount of furtive masturbation or cold showers could make the image go away. It was making Rimmer’s life absolutely impossible.

Rimmer was spending the entirety of every moment he had to spend with Lister, completely on edge and semi-erect. If Lister dared to even so much as put a finger in his mouth to pick at his teeth, Rimmer had to immediately excuse himself to the lavatory for a quick wank, just to be able to focus. It was making him come apart at the seams. He stopped caring about doing his work on Z-Shift, he stopped caring about taking his astroengineering exam. He even stopped practicing his special salutes. All he could think about was Lister, and that mouth. That amazing, soft, sensual, sucking mouth.

Rimmer had even dug out some of his old Love Celibates pamphlets to try and force his sex drive to beat a steady retreat. He’d read “When Love’s got you Up, We’ll Get you Down!” cover to cover and tried all of their advice for staving off a hungry libido: exercise, extra fiber in your diet, listening to Cliff Richard on repeat for hours at a time… none of it had worked.

A tent, large enough to fit an entire circus’s worth of clowns, was jutting from the front of Rimmer’s boxer shorts. He ground his teeth furiously as he lay in his bunk, staring up at the grey metal above him where Lister lay, slurping contentedly away at his thumb. “Why does he do this to me?” Rimmer groaned as his fingers itched to slip inside the waistband of his shorts, and wrap around his aching prick. “He’s got to know what he’s doing, the little tease.” Lister had only gone to bed a scant ten minutes ago, but only seconds after his head had hit the pillow, in had gone the thumb. Rimmer clamped onto thick handfuls of his blanket as he tried to ignore the soft sighs and contented moans that harmonized with Lister’s sucks. His cock was unable to ignore the oral orchestra as it twitched and pulsed with each sound. His boxers were soaked with pre-cum, and he was so hard that it hurt. He couldn’t stand this any longer. He had to do something.

“LISTER!”

There was a wet popping sound, followed by a loud snort. “Wha’? Wha’s happenin’?”

“Stop it!”

“Stop wha’?” Lister’s upside-down head suddenly appeared, his pouty mouth still glistening and wet with saliva. Rimmer mashed his lips together in irritation as he rushed to bunch his blankets up over the enormous peak in his pajamas.

“Stop sucking your damned, stupid, smegging thumb!”

“Wha’?” Lister said as he tried to stifle a yawn. “Me thumb? Are you for real, Rimmer?”

“Yes I damned well am!”

“Hold on, I can’t talk like this.” Lister muttered as his face disappeared, quickly followed by his legs clad only in boxers as he dropped sleepily to the floor and plopped down on Rimmer’s bunk.

“What are you doing?!” Rimmer squeaked as Lister shifted to get himself more comfortable, the round pillows of his backside only inches from Rimmer’s barely concealed erection. “Get out of my bunk!”

“What the smeg is your problem, Rimmer? First the snoring, now suddenly I can’t even suck on me own thumb while I’m sleeping? I mean for smeg’s sake, it’s not like I’m climbing down into your bunk and sucking on your thumbs.”

At that visual, Rimmer let out an involuntary moan as his cock gave an intense twitch through the blanket and grazed the side of Lister’s rear. “Oh god,” Rimmer thought to himself as he squirmed away from Lister. “Don’t let him notice, please don’t let him notice, please don’t…”

But Lister had noticed, his brows furrowed with confusion for just a moment before everything suddenly clicked into place. Even in his half-awake state it was impossible not to notice what was going on. The faraway look Rimmer had gotten in his eyes, the moan, and the sudden tap of something very excited, and very urgent through the blanket.

Lister’s eyes locked onto Rimmer’s, and Rimmer began to go into panic mode, “Oh smeg, he knows! He knows!” He opened his mouth, hoping that an insult would suddenly spring to his lips, ready and waiting to diffuse the sexual tension in the air, but nothing would come.

“Is that the problem, Rimmer?” Lister asked as he leaned forward, licking softly at his lips as he invaded Rimmer’s space even more. “You want to give me something better to suck on?”

Rimmer’s eyes bulged as his prick made the blanket bounce even more obviously. His open mouth trembled as he tried to scoff at Lister’s accusation. “Don’t… don’t be ridiculous, Lister. Why the very idea that I could possibly want… something… something like that? Why it’s completely and utterly...” At a loss for words, Rimmer did the only thing he could think of. “You’re going to be on report for this miladdo, mark my words.” As he lectured, Rimmer shook an angry finger in Lister’s face. It took only a second for Lister to strike, sucking Rimmer’s slender index finger into his mouth like a bass snapping at a fishhook.

Three things happened almost simultaneously as Rimmer watched his finger disappear into Lister’s mouth and felt the gentle tug of slick lips and tongue around him: Rimmer’s mouth dropping open into a large “o” of surprise, a gurgled gasp of pleasure as his pent-up sexual tension suddenly decided to give way, and a strangled scream of, “Oh god, Lister!” as he came hard and fast all over the inside of his boxers.

“Oh god,” Rimmer muttered again as he pulled his finger from Lister’s lips with an audible pop, and covered his face with his hands. He wished the bunk would just swallow him up, just as easily as Lister had sucked in his finger. “Oh god, oh god, oh god…” he groaned over and over again until suddenly he felt firm hands pulling the blankets off of him, and tugging at the waistband of his shorts. “Lister!” Rimmer cried out as he took his hands off of his face and looked down at his bunkmate in shock. “What are you… OH GOD!” Rimmer screamed as his sticky cock was suddenly exposed to the cool air, and then just as suddenly enveloped in the soft heat of Lister’s eager mouth. “OH JESUS, SMEGGING GOD, SMEGGING CHRIST, LISTER!” Rimmer started to pant desperately as his already over-sensitive cock was pumped back to full hardness by Lister’s experienced tongue and lips. “OH GOD!”

“If you… don’t want… me… sucking… my thumb…” Lister mumbled in between licks and sucks. “I’ve got to… find… something else… to suck… instead…” He dropped his head down lower, nuzzling at Rimmer’s balls, sucking in first one than the other. Rimmer’s head was screaming with an aggravating mix of both pleasure and discomfort as Lister refused to relent, sucking him off with more determination than he’d ever seen him exercise on Z-Shift. He clutched at the sheets beneath him as Lister slid his lips down the entire length of his shaft.

“OH MY SMEGGING GOD!!” Rimmer cried out as his body somehow managed to do the unthinkable, even for him, coming again less than two minutes after his last orgasm. Lister gripped firmly onto his hips as he spasmed, sucking away until Rimmer finally dropped back to the mattress, panting and utterly spent.

Lister let Rimmer slip from his lips and wiped them with the back of his hand before breaking into a cheeky grin. “I never knew you were so kinky, Rimmer. A thumb sucking fetish? Who’d have thought?” He wrapped his arms around Rimmer’s thighs, giggling as he rested his face on the man’s hip.

“Oh shut up, Lister. I’m not kinky, you’re just…”

Lister yawned heavily as he settled in cozily, wrapping his legs around Rimmer’s. “You just can’t resist me, that’s all. Admit it.”

“Excuse me? I can most certainly resist you, Lister.”

“Mmmm… I’d like to hear you try and say that when you’ve got your cock in me mouth,” Lister said sleepily as he fought back another yawn. “You should have heard yourself, ‘Oh god, Lister! Oh god!’” Lister mocked in a surprisingly accurate nasal twang as he chuckled.

“You’d better watch yourself, Lister,” Rimmer scolded as he tried to sound as authoritative as he could manage with his pants around his knees and his bunkmate’s face nestled in his crotch. “I’m still your superior after all. This doesn’t change any of that, miladdo. You’ve still got to abide by my rules when we’re on shift. We can’t have any mucking about just because maybe I might have let you suck me off this one time. Don’t think this changes anything between us, Lister. Lister?” Rimmer lifted his head off the pillow and saw that Lister’s eyes were closed and he’d begun to snore gently. “Un-be-smegging-lievable.” Rimmer muttered with a shake of his head.

Rimmer glanced down at Lister curled around his lower half, and was gripped by a sudden panic. He’d allowed his inferior to fellate him in his own bunk, how on Io were he and Lister going to work together after this? After a while, the exhaustion of having been sexually keyed up for days followed by coming twice in rapid succession, finally caught up with him and in spite of his panic, he started to nod off. His eyes were just about to close when a sudden sensation of heat around his now-flaccid prick made them whip open. He looked down at Lister, still dead asleep, sucking on him contentedly.

“Oh for smeg’s sake,” he groaned as he tried to fight back the wave of blood that started to rush back to his nether regions at Lister’s unconscious administrations. “LISTER!”

“Wha’?” Lister mumbled sleepily through his mouthful.

“If I’m going to get a wink of sleep tonight,” Rimmer winced as he pulled himself from Lister’s mouth, “I think you'd better go back to sucking your thumb.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started typing out this sequel immediately after reading [felineranger's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger) fic [Oral Fixation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11462106). I've only just managed to finish it now. I hope you like it as much as I liked the original, [felineranger.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger) :-)


End file.
